How He Craved For Her
by soumya21
Summary: Soumya recently married Nikhil, the man whom she is not in love with but is grateful to as he saved her family from disgrace. He is good to her and does nothing to displease her and she is free to to whatever she wants, until she crosses her limits, well according to him... contains Non consensual sex, angst,rape. highly explicit language. inappropriate for minors. very sick!


It was seven in the evening. Two hours still left for the party. Soumya's friends had organised an all girls party which was themed on boldness and fiery spirits of young women. At first she had declined the offer as she had a pretty busy schedule being a psychiatrist by proffesion. But her friends convinced her and she had finally agreed. They had all gone shopping and bought exclusive dresses for themselves. The dress Soumya was wearing was a blood red with sparkles all over and glitter at the hem. It was a small strapless skater dress. As she looked up at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help blushing. She looked gorgeous with her hair in a loose bun and random auburn ringlets coming out at just the right places. Although she had to agree that the dress was a bit too slutty for her taste. She had never worn anything even close to what we call a bold dress, she wanted to show off her new spirits.. of course she was liberated and was bold enough to sport any dress. But when she saw herself again, she noticed the extremely deep and plunging neckline which barely contained her breasts, and with no bra on, they slightly jiggled when she walked, albeit, tantalizingly... Yes it was okay. It was an all girls party after all. No men there, so she could wear this, no harm in this dress. It looked lovely on her.

With these thoughts she applied the final stroke of blush and her make up was complete. She rose to put on her heels. It was way too early to be ready for the party but she had to go and pick up Shivani and she lived quite far away. After putting on her heels, she went back to the mirror and twirled around to see her dress create a very small but cute whirl around her. She giggled and felt like a school girl. Her smile faded away a bit, when she reminded herself that she was no school girl, but a 25 year old, married to a man whom she did not love.

It was a forced marriage and had happened only a month ago. She had married him to save her family from bankruptcy. He had helped her family by paying of all the debts, all of which were huge. She considered herself lucky that he had saved her family from ruin. He had not touched her during the wedding night and she was grateful to him for that. She did not want to indulge into any physical relation which did not comprise of love.

The creak of a door opening, brought her back from her thoughts and she turned around to see her husband standing... with , what she comprehended as anger. "Nikhil..." she said timidly... She had not expected him to be back from work so early, it was very unlike him. The way he was staring at her with those fierce eyes, made her shiver in fear. He slammed the door shut and and bolted it. "What the hell are you wearing Soumya! " he yelled at her, " and where the fuck do you think you are going?!" she had never heard him use this base language or harsh tone with her, and she succumbed to the corner of the room, now trembling frantically. "The girls... had planned a party... and there aren't going to be any boys in there, ... it's an all girls party!..." she stuttered trying to explain it to him. The anger was still there on his face and he wasn't even batting an eyelid. The way he was staring at her, made her body burn in fear.

" Just because I do not stop you from doing whatever you wish, does not mean you will take advantage of me!" he growled," You think you can dress up like a slut? I don't know about you Soumya, but there are somethings to which there is a limit!"... Soumya bowed her head down and stared at the floor, still trembling. "What do you think I am, you acted all saintly for a month, never letting me touch you, Hell! U did not even let me lay a finger on you, and all this while I have contained myself because I thought you might gradually come to love me and then you do This!" Tears stated rolling out of her eyes. She had never seen him this angry and like always blamed herself for provoking him to this extent. "Nikhil, I..." " Just shut up!" he cut her off before she could start,"i do not want to hear anything further. I will not allow my wife to whore around! And before any other man beds you, I will take you first!" he bellowed.

Before she could realise what was happening, Nikhil picked her up bridal style and walked up to the bed and threw her on it unceremoniously. As soon as her body hit the soft bed, she tried getting up and making a dash for it. But he was way quicker and without wasting a second he pushed her back and got on top of her, pinning her hands on top of her head. She writhed and fought him constantly. Irritated, he grabbed her hands with a single hand and with the other hand he quickly went over to the small table next to the bed and from the drawer pulled out some duct tape. Then he quickly bound both her hands from the sides of the bed and then went on to do the same with her legs. He now stopped for a moment to look at his work and was quite pleased with himself. She now lay in an X position and looked like a sex slave from a sheikh's harem.

Soumya couldn't believe this was happening to her. True he had never claimed to love her but she had never imagined him to be so ruthless. She fidgeted and writhed constantly tugging at her bondage. With a desperate attempt, she said" Pleaseee Nikhil...Don't!" With an evil smirk he was again on top of her. The perverted look in his eyes, the look of desire for her, lust for her blurred his thoughts. He dint care anymore for her love, he wanted her, her body before anyone else claimed it... she was his, every bit of her.

His lips crashed onto hers and he began to kiss her violently, in a very very primitively savage way. He was every bit fierce as he wanted to be... there was no need for him to be gentle with her, she did not freaking deserve it! He tried entering her mouth with his tongue but when she did not oblige, she tugged and bit her lower lip harshly, when she cried out, he entered his tongue into her mouth and savoured the sweet taste of her mouth. She tasted so sweet, like honey... mmmm.. he kept on feasting on those plump, red juicy lips of hers... ooh he never wanted to stop.

How he had refrained himself from touching her for all this while, only he knew. She was so naively seductive, her walk with her unconscious slow swaying of hips. And that ass was a piece of work definitely. Every time she bent to pick something up, his pants tightened. Her petite frame with those C-cup breasts wasn't very helpful either. The real and actual reason of why he slept on the couch rather than with her on the bed, was because he had started having wet dreams about her! She aroused him in ways no woman had ever been able to...

And now this woman, the woman about whom he had been dreaming off for soo long, was finally beneath him, all his, to do with as he pleased. Her constant only aroused him even more. He quickly tore down the front of her dress and freed her breasts which popped out instantly from the tight restraint of her dress. He eyed them with sick desire and quickly stooped to take one nipple in his mouth. He slurped and sucked while his other hand kneaded her other breast mercilessly. She cried in pain. That spurred him on. He bit on her nipple in order to evoke more cries from her. She yelped in pain. Tears fell from her eyes constantly. He then repeated the same treatment with her other breast until both her breasts had become red and had several scratch marks on them while her nipples looked swollen and painful.

He then tore off the remaining dress and quickly got rid of her panties. He put his finger down there and felt no wetness and this inflamed his anger.."You are not wet for me?" he asked harshly, " well I don't care still, I shall have you anyway"... he plunged a finger into her and stated pumping in and out of her speedily. God! How it hurt... her walls inside were burning in pain with the sudden invasion and friction. She absolutely loathed this man! On the other hand, Nikhil sensed his pants getting tighter and his erection harder, if that was at all possible. He was done playing with her, he had to take her now! With this thought, he started taking off his clothes, his shirt was followed by his trousers and finally his boxers. Soumya had seen the large tent that had formed in his pants and when she saw "that" part of him, her eyes nearly popped out She instantly knew that he was very very large as compared to normal men, for she was a doctor and had seen and studied about the male anatomy. He was about ten inches and the girth was too much. Overall, it suited his sculpted body, perfectly. Taking her mind off his penis, she worried because she knew it would never fit! " That won't fit!"She yelled. " Like what you see?" he said, smiling pervertedly. She started thrashing about violently in bed. But once he was back on top of her she couldn't move much. He rubbed his member and lubricated it with his own precum, as she wasn't wet at all. He positioned himself near her entrance and pushed the head of his member into her. She gave out a shrill cry. He kept on going slowly until he met a barrier, he waited for a while pushing it completely inside her, breaking her virgin barrier." AAAaaaaaaaa!" she shouted! He did not wait for a moment before he started thrusting violently into her. He was moving mercilessly and Soumya was sure she was bleeding , it hurt soo damn much! She cursed him and hurled expletives at him, all of which fell on deaf ears.

Nikhil was experiencing seventh heaven right there. He was on cloud umpteenth! This woman, beneath him was absolute heaven. She was tight beyond compare and it felt so good. He increased his pace and latched his mouth onto he nipple and bit her harshly. After what seemed ages to her, although it might have been only 15 minutes, he came. Finally, she thought...

As his body became limp and fell on top of her, Soumya slowly drifted into unconsciousness...


End file.
